


Garlands And Mistletoe

by lumifuer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Steve being an angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Steve takes it upon himself to make you the happiest person on earth.





	Garlands And Mistletoe

It wasn’t easy to get all of the shopping bags out of the trunk at once but you didn’t want to make a few trips to the house and back so you slammed the door with your leg and started making your way to the front porch with an armful of paper bags. You cursed under your breath a few times whilst walking up the stairs but in the end, you managed to reach the door and lean against it, panting heavily.

Trying to get your key out of your pocket might have proved to have tragic consequences and you really didn’t want to visit the mall again anytime soon, so instead of tempting the fate, you put the bags down and searched for the right key. You pushed the door open and were about to pick up the shopping when a loud rumble shot through the air, followed by the sound of metal falling on the wood.

You went inside to see Steve lying on his back, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and embarrassment. You kneeled beside him and gently caressed his cheek with your thumb.

“Steve? I’m sorry, I did not mean– are you okay?” you asked with concern in your voice, although the answer seemed rather obvious.

I’ve survived things far worse than my girlfriend pushing me off the ladder,“ he laughed, sitting up straight. "But none have hurt my pride as much.”

You helped him up, feeling bad for not knocking before entering the house. True, the impact must have been nothing compared to the bruises from the fights he’d been a part of but you still didn’t want to add to the damage. He picked up the ladder using one hand and placed it in the centre of the hallway. It was only then that you noticed the strings of Christmas lights hanging over your head, creating a multi-coloured palette against the white ceiling. You followed the cable, walking towards the living room where you spotted the biggest tree you’ve ever seen in someone’s house.

You gasped, covering your mouth with your hands and suddenly becoming really nostalgic. You turned to Steve, who had just put the bags in the hallway and locked the door behind him.

“So that’s why you pushed me straight into the mouth of the Christmas shopping beast,” you realised and he replied with a quick nod.

He slowly walked up to you, wrapping his arms around you and placing a warm kiss on your cheek. He must have struggled with decorating the tree for a while at least because you could still smell the forest needles mixed with the dust that must have accumulated on the majority of ornaments on your attic.

“Well, the surprise is busted,” he complained. “I was hoping the queue would consume you for a bit longer.”

You glanced at him with a slightly raised eyebrow but even if you tried really hard, there was no way you would get irritated by his remark. You were filled with admiration for his work and commitment. He could have been a slightly improved version of an ordinary man, but the number of things he managed to do during your brief absence still remained unbelievable. You admired the festive garlands hanging on red satin ribbons, winter-themed postcards and pictures that he must have bought behind your back. And the entire collection of glass snowballs decorating the fireplace, as well as the two socks with your initials.

“You have yet to see the best part,” he whispered into your ear and moved his hands to your waist, gently pushing you down the corridor. There, you noticed the mistletoe he’d hung under each lamp. It truly put a smile on your face and you turned to him, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“Steve Rogers, you’re so cheesy. I love it,” you smiled and pressed your lips against his. When you moved away, he pointed to the nearest mistletoe with a playful grin surfacing on his face.

“Darling, I’m really sorry, but you missed the right spot. We have to do it again.”

You did not complain.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
